Ask the Blokes
by Shirasaka Konoe
Summary: Anda punya pertanyaan seputar para Guardians dan Pitch? Silakan tanyakan langsung pada mereka! Dijamin akan membuat tambah bingung!
1. Prologue

**Title:** Ask the RP-ing Blokes~!

**Summary:** Rasa penasaran bisa membunuh seekor kucing, kau tahu?

**Pairing:** Everyone/Everyone, tergantung yang nanya.

**Rate:** T kurang deh, biar aman.

**Disclaimer:** Bukan yang saia~!

**Bacotan:** Euh… sebenernya, saia mau bikin semacem drama kecil-kecilan, tapi… berhubung saia lagi ga ada ide buat bikin dramanya, saia buka ask-fic aja. Cara kerjanya gampang, seperti halnya ask-blog, anda tinggal bertanya via ripiu~! Dan akan saia jawab dengan (ga) sebenar-benarnya~! :D

Untuk chap pertama, kita RP-an dikit, ya?

Enjoy~! :D

* * *

**Pitch:** Sekarang apaan ini?

**Jack:** Ga tau. A-s-k-f-i…c? Ask-fic? Maksudnya semacem mirip-mirip ask-blog yang Pitch bikin gitu?

**Pitch:** Aku ga bikin blog!

**Jack: **Oh ya? *mendelik* Lalu yang ada gambar kamu cuman pake korset ama high heels sambil duduk manis dengan muka pasrah di lante itu apa?

**Pitch:** *muka merah* Euh… itu…

**Sandy:** *shape-shifting, jadi bisa ngomong* Itu tadinya buat dia kasih padaku. Hadiah ultah, gitu… tapi, tanpa sengaja malah ku-aplod ke blog-nya.

**Pitch:** Bukan blog!

**North:** Hohoho! Kalian sedang apa, ha? Pitch! Aku sudah lihat gambar di blog-mu! Kau lebih cocok pakai baju itu daripada jubahmu!

**Pitch: ***udah kesel* Itu bukan blog…

**Tooth:** PIIIIIITCH! Aku dan Mother Nature bikin baju baru lagi! Kau harus pakai!

**Spring:** *knapa ada OC nyangkut?* Oh! Oh! Pakaikan korset dulu!

**Mother Nature:** *ikutan gila* Lalu ambil fotonya ketika baru pakai dalaman! Lalu post ke blog-nya!

**Pitch: **Kubilang itu bukan blog… *aura hitam keluar*

**Bunny:** Hei! Pitch? Kau gila, mate?! Apa maksudmu memasang fotomu sedang seperti itu di blog-mu?!

**Pitch: ***nge-snap* KUBILANG ITU BUKAN BLOG, _YOU BLOODY MORONS_!

Para Guardians+dua spirit non-guardian langsung ngacir. Tinggal Pitch sendirian dengan wajah kesal. Lalu muncul cewek gila entah darimana.

**Konoe:** Kalo bukan blog, itu apa dong?

**Pitch: ** tumblr. *pergi dengan muka jengkel*

Singkat, padat, ga jelas.

**Konoe:** *facepalm sorangan di Santoff Clausen* Okeh, jadi bagi yang berminta nanya, tanya aja~! Jangan malu-malu~! Pasti akan dijawab oleh para Guardians, Mother Nature, atau malah OC ga guna saia~! *malah promosi OC ga guna* FEEL FREE TO ASK~! XD

* * *

End of Prologue

* * *

Ahem. Jadi… begitulah. Ada yang mau nanya? Formatnya bebas, tapi bakalan lebih gampang kalo ditulis kayak gini;

Nama subjek yang mau ditanya, pertanyaan, dan blah blah blah. *ga guna*

Ditunggu ya~!

Love and RP  
Shirasaka Konoe


	2. Telur, Dalaman, dan Global Warming

**Ask The Blokes~!**

* * *

**Konoe:** Okeh, tanpa perlu preambule. Kita langsung aja di acara talk show; Ask the Blokes~! Pertanyaan pertama dari:

_**Saint-Chimaira **_

_KONOE-CWAAAN! *excited* ini bikin fic gila apalagi? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA XDDD_

_format bebas ya? Diriku mau maruk tiap review, review, review... #bergema_  
_harus pertanyaan ya, ngga boleh suruhan? Ahh...cih! baiklah..Aku mau tanya...tanya..tanya...#gema lagi_

_#siapin kertas gulung isi pertanyaan_  
_eh bentar, ini yang ditanya boleh siapa ajakah? Atau Pitch doang? D:_

_TERUS ITU PITCH PAKE KORSET ITU AKU LUPA TUMBLRNYA SIAPA PADAHAL SELALU KU STALK!_  
_DIA YANG BIKIN NIGHTMARE!JACK SAMA JACK BERANTEM NGEREBUTIN PITCH ITU KAN? FAVORITKU PAS JACK SAMA JAMIE NGOBROL TERUS PITCH NGUPING DI BAWAH KASUR!_  
_ADUH SIAPA ITUUU! FORGETTTT! AMNESIA, TOLONGGGG! #ribut sorangan_

_#dehem_  
_OK, mulai aja aku tanya..._

_Buat Jagoan COOL ganteng kita yang paling HOT, Jackie Frosty!_  
_Q: Siapa yang paling kamu suka dari semua Guardian (artinya dirimu ngga bisa jawan 'Pitch'). Kenapa dan apa alasan ter-GAY mu? #disosok sapu_

_Buat orang yang pernah ngasih aku kereta2an pas Kecil, North!_  
_Q: Makasih ya keretanya._

_..._  
_#Hening_

_Ok, ok.. ini pertanyaannya. Kalau kamu bisa muda lagi, apa aja hal-hal yang bakal kamu lakuin 24 jam pertama?_

_Buat gumpalan bulu yang mau kuburu Minggu Paskah ini, Bunneh!_  
_Q: Kenapa kamu bisa menghasilkan telur, padahal kamu bukan ayam?_

_Buat Sandy (Rasis, cuma Sandy yang dibaek-baekin)_  
_Q: Kalau kamu bisa ngomong, suaramu kaya siapa sih? Sebutin salah satu tokoh yang mungkin mendekati, ...Justin Bieber mungkin? #dikepret_

_Buat peri gigi, dulu gigiku diganti sama koin 50 perak loh (beneran), Tooth!:_  
_Q: Hai!_  
_#abaikan #sumpah ngga guna banget #bingung mau nanya apa ke Tooth_

_Buat Tuan raja alias Pitch:_  
_Q: Mau nanya dong rahasianya bisa singset. Why badanmu so Slim...?_  
_Apa dirimu mengidap Bulimia? Apa Hypotermia? (?) Atau kebanyakan Olahraga? #OLAHRAGA APA_

_Dan sekian..._  
_Kenapa pertanyaanku sangat garing dan ngga penting?_  
_#kubur diri_

_Sincerely,_  
_Ratu Obeng_

**Konoe:** CHIMA-NEEEEEEE~! *tubruk* Fic gila? Ini bukan fic gila, tapi fic ga waras~! Ahahahaha~!

**Jack: ***lempar bola salju ke Konoe* Woi! Jangan curi-curi spotlight!

**Konoe:** *pundung* Iya deh…

**Jack:** Untuk Chima-nee yang bingung, hm… suruhan, boleh aja, kok~!

**Pitch:** Ga! Ga boleh! Nanti gw disuruh yang aneh-aneh! Gw ga terima! Ga teri—hmph! *dibekep, diiket, lalu mulutnya dilakban*

**Jack:** Semuanya boleh ditanyain~! Disuruh juga boleh~! Silakan saja, kami menerima rikues dengan tangan terbuka~!

**Tooth:** Apalagi kalau kau nyuruh Pitch pake baju-baju seksi~!

**Konoe:** Euh… jadi, yang fujoshi itu sebenernya siapa, sih? Oh, ya. Yang Pitch pake korset itu, selain di blog—maksudnya tumblrnya (yang hanya ada di fic ini), juga bisa dilihat kalo ga salah tulis, mikaeriksenweiseth. Okeh, langsung aja!

**Jack:** Bukan! Lebih hot yang di blognya (yang hanya ada di fic ini, sekali lagi) sendiri! Ahahahahaha!

**Konoe:** Ahem. Mari kita mulai aja. Jack, yang pertama untukmu.

**Jack:** Sip! *baca* Hm… hm… hm… idiiiiih, aku emang ganteng, ga usah dibilangin juga tau! *narsis kumat*

**Konoe:** Buru jawab!

**Jack:** Okeh jadi… Guardian yang paling kusukai… susah sih, habis aku suka semuanya, bahkan pada Pitch yang bukan Guardian. Soalnya, North baik, suka ngasih kue, Bunny lucu kalo dibikin marah, Sandy itu keren dan bentuk aslinya juga keren! Tapi, karena alasannya harus yang se-gay mungkin…

**Konoe:** Bilang aja saia gitu!

**Jack:** Aku paling suka sama Tooth!

**Tooth:** *pingsan karena seneng*

**Bunny:** Mate, kenapa Tooth?!

**Jack:** Soalnya dia doyan bikin fic yaoi yang hot, dan karena aku bingung mau milih yang mana antara kalian karena aku suka semua, ya, aku pilih Tooth karena dia bikin mimpiku nyata lewat fic-ficnya!

**Konoe:** Okeh… itu… masuk akal juga…?

**Jack:** Lalu, lalu, lalu, tau ga? Tooth prnah bikin fic yang isinya aku nge—

**Konoe:** Ya, ya, ya, cukup! Ini harus tetep rate-T! Pertanyaan selanjutnya, North!

**North:** Sekarang aku tahu kemana hilangnya kereta-keretaanku. Nyangkut di tumpukan hadiah, rupanya.

**Jack:** Kamu punya kereta-keretaan? *tatapan 'seriusan lo? Kayak anak kecil banget'*

**North:** Apa? Aku juga butuh mainan supaya tidak bosan!

**Konoe:** Balik ke pertanyaan!

**North:** Oh, ya, benar… hm… kalaiu aku kembali muda, aku mau menaiki Petrov (kudanya), berpetualang, me—Tooth! Berhenti memakaikannya korset!

**Tooth:** Ups, haha, maaf. *cari baju lain buat Pitch*

**North:** *jiiiii* Baiklah, aku tahu. Aku mau mengikat Pitch k tempat tidurku dan memakaikannya macam-macam baju cosplay. Kalau kelepasan yang lain, peduli amat.

**Tooth:** *squeal* *bikin daftar ramuan yang harus dibuat*

**Pitch:** *berontak, tapi ga bisa lepas, korsetnya rada turun*

**Tooth:** Apa aku boleh mendandaninya sekarang?

**Konoe:** Ini fic rate-T! *frustrasi* Bunny! Sekarang kau!

**Bunny:** *baca salamnya* Crikey! Kau mau memburuku? Astaga, apa permainan mencari telur Paskah sekarang sudah brganti menjadi cari klinci Paskah, ya?

**Konoe:** Buru jawab… *muka gelap*

**Bunny:** A'right, a'right, kujawab. *baca pertanyaan* Aku berubah pikiran. Ga bakal kujawab.

**Konoe:** Jawab, ga?

**Bunny:** Ngga! Pertanyaan ini ga masuk akal!

**Konoe:** Jawab!

**Bunny:** Ngga! Kalo kujawab, itu buka aib!

**Jack &** **Konoe:** Jawab atau kusate kau! *pegang tusuk sate*

**Bunny:** *muka pucat* I-i-itu… soalnya…

* * *

Di tempat lain, di negeri antah berantah.

**Pedagang:** Astaga! Tahun ini juga ada yang nyolong telur!

* * *

Kembali ke tempat.

**Bunny:** Seperti itulah… bunga-bungaku itu kleptomania telur, doyan nyolong telur yang akhir-akhirnya kupakai untuk jadi telur Paskah… *mojok di emo corner*

**Konoe:** Okey, itu beneran buka aib. Mari kita biarkan Bunny pundung sampe puas dulu dan lanjut pertanyaannya~! Sandy~!

**Sandy:** *pake pasir* ?

**Konoe:** Silakan jawab pertanyaannya~!

**Sandy:** *masih pake pasir* ! *tepuk tangan tanpa suara* *shape-shifting* Maksudmu kalau aku sedang seperti ini? Soalnya, bentukku yang kecil ga kubikinin pita suara, jadi ga bisa ngomong.*langsung kalem*

**Jack & Konoe:** Haaah… *swoon*

**Sandy:** Hm… siapa ya? Suaraku terlalu unik untuk bisa disamakan atau dibandingkan, jadi… susah juga…

**Konoe:** Buset, ternyata narsis juga!

**Sandy:** Gini aja, bayangkan suara laki-laki paling menggoda yang pernah kau dengar, lalu bayangkan suara itu brpadu dengan lembutnya cokelat hitam yang meleleh, kain sutera yang lembut, dan sebotol wine terbaik. Nah, seperti itulah suaraku.

**Jack:** Bunny…

**Bunny:** *udah selesai pundung* Ya?

**Jack:** Ternyata dia narsis ya…

**Konoe:** Okeh, cukup, Sandy. Makasih. *ga tahan denger ocehan Sandy* Mari kita anggap aja pertanyaan ini gagal dijawab karena saia masih blum tahu jawabannya, ya? Next!

**Tooth:** Oh, oh, giliranku! Hai juga~! Hmm… ga tau mau tanya apa, ya? Baiklah, gimana kalau kita ngobrolin fic terbaruku? Rate-M, loh, rate-M! jadi, ceritanya—

**Konoe:** Tooth! Harus tetep rate-T! *frustrasi lagi* Ugh, lanjut aja. Item! *di-death glare sama Pitch* Uh… maksudnya, Pitch-sama yang ganteng dan keren (tapi sering saia jadiin uke)?

**Pitch:***masih diiket*

**Tooth:** Oh, biarkan kulepas dulu dia. *lepasin Pitch yang sayangnya sekarang udah pake baju yang bener*

**Pitch:** Akhirnya! Kau tahu betapa susahnya bergerak dal—

**Konoe:** Pertanyaa, Pitch.

**Pitch:** Memangnya wajib kujawab? Aku tidak punya kewajiban untuk—astaga! Apa lagi ini?! *pake korset, stocking item, garter belt, collar, dan lain-lain*

**Konoe:** *nulis sesuatu di naskah* Pernah dengar 'penulis adalah dwa di ceritanya'? aku bisa bikin kau telanjang sekarang dengan satu tulisan saja. Jawab pertanyaannya, atau akan aku lakukan itu.

**Pitch:** Ugh… baiklah. Hmm… aku kurus karena… bulimia? Hei! Aku bahkan tidak makan makanan beneran! Gimana bisa bulimia?! Kau ini—

**Konoe:** Pitch… *siap nulis*

**Pitch:** Tidak, aku tidak bulimia. Dan juga tidak hipotermia. Apa-apaan itu? Hipotermia bahkan bukan salah satu 'eating disorder'! itu berarti suhu tubuh terlalu rendah! Astaga! Apa harus aku—

**Konoe:** Pitch, jawab dengan sopan.

**Pitch:** Ugh… aku… aku lansging karena… karena…

**Jack:** Karena apa, Pitch? Aku juga penasaran!

**Pitch:** Aku… senam…

**Sandy:** Senam apa?

**Pitch:** *memalingkan wajah*…ing… *gumam*

**Bunny:** Ha? Yang jelas, mate. Kami juga sudah melalui pertanyaan-pertanyaan neraka ini!

**Pitch:** …ancing…

**Tooth:** Apa kau bilang?

**Pitch:** *muka merah* Pole dancing…

Tik… tik… tik…

**North:** Pitch.

**Pitch:** Ha? *galak lagi*

**North:** Kau harus datang ke pesta Natal tahun depan.

**Pitch:** Hah? Buat apa?

**North:** Akan ada talent show tahun depan, kuharap kau mau menghibur kami semua! Akan kusiapkan tiangnya.

Pitch diem. North diem. Bunny diem. Yeti dan elf diem. Tinggal Tooth, Jack, sama Konoe aja yang squealing-squealing ala fangirl. Dan Sandy bikin mental note untuk bawa handycam.

**North:** Pitch?

**Pitch:** DIAM! MATI SANAAAAAAA!

Dan Santoff Clausenn dipenuhi bayangan hari itu.

* * *

_**Nekophy**_

_oh oh oh! aku mau tanyaaaa! pffffffff this is going to be EPIC! 8DDDDDDDDD  
#langsung tanya tanpa pikir panjang_

_To Pitch:_  
_klo kamu bisa nyuri kekuatan Sandy, knp g curi kekuatanny si Jack? cukup tempelin jari ke tumpukan salju, dpt deh! wong setelah tempelin jari ke pasir mimpiny Sandy kamu bisa meng-gandakanny kok o_o_

_To Pitch(agaaaiiinn):_  
_sebenerny daleman kamu itu beneran hitam-putih seperti kata Jack ato emg 'polos' seperti yg diliat Jack? #pertanyaan g tw malu_

_To Pitch(lagi lagiii):_  
_Berkat kamu sekarang aku g takut gelap looh! makasih muach muach! #hah_

_To Tooth:_  
_KNP PERI KECILMU TIDAK MENGAMBIL GIGIKU D BWH BANTALKU WKT ITUUUU? #nangis_

_To Manny(alias Man In Moon):_  
_kok kamu g adil bangeeettt?! guardians vs Pitch itu kan 5 lawan 1 lho! Knp g kamu hidupin Jack o'Lattern bwt bantu Pitch? #pertanyaan yg udh jelas jawabanny_

_To North:_  
_Bagi fruit cake-ny dooong #abaikan_

_To Bunny:_  
_Pernah makan sate kelinci g? #hening_

_To Spring, Mother Nature, & Tooth:_  
_ap kalian punya phobia korset? aku g punya lhooo #bawel_

_To Jackal aka Dark!Jack:_  
_Klo Jack minum ramuanny Spring & jadi cewe, Mau pacaran ama dia g? #salah nanya_

_AAAAAAAAAAH UDH KEBANYAKAN NANYA PADAHAL PERANYAAN BWT JACK AMA SANDY AJ BELOOOM!_  
_entar lanjut lg deh d chappie 2 y? ;w;_

**Konoe:** Silakan~! Para Guardian siap untuk menjawab~! Oh, salah. Pitch! Ini ada berondongan pertanyaan buatmu!

**Pitch:** Ngga! Gw ga mau ngejawab lagi! Ngga! Ngga! Ngga! *ngamuk di kamar sambil nangis*

**Konoe:** Naskah siap, pensil siap. Pitch, kau mau kupakaikan baju Bunnygirl?

**Pitch:** *langsung keluar* Ngga…

**Konoe:** Kalo gitu, jawab~!

**Pitch:** Tentu saja karena aku tidak bisa mencuri kekuatan Jack! Kalau Sandy, kekuatannya bisa kucuri karena mimpi bias dinodai olh rasa taku! Lah salju! Salju? Hah! Ngga bisa! Lagian elemennya udah beda tau!

**Konoe:** Pitch, yang sopan. Ato kupakaikan baju maid.

**Pitch:** Ugh…

**Jack:** bener kok! Dia pake item putih! Item putih dengan renda-renda!

**Pitch:** Ga! Gw pake merah hari ini! *diem*

**Jack:** *trollface*

**Pitch:** Ugh… ha-habisnya…

**Nick:** *entah muncul dari mana* Kau memakai dalaman yang kubelikan? Yang ada pita-pita dan renda-rendanya? Yang bahannya transparan itu? Yang—

**Konoe:** Nick! Balik sana ke 'Misfit'! Kalo lu disini, ghimana gw nerusin tuh cerita?! *tendang Nick* Huff, bahaya, bahaya… harus tetep aman ini fic.

**Sandy:** Nah, loh. Lebih bikin malu daripada 'polos', kan?

**Pitch:** *pengen nangis*

**Sandy &** **Tooth:** Moe-nya~…

**Bunny:** Stop! Jangan dibuli terus. Nanti pertanyaannya ga selesai dijawab.

**North:** Kau hanya ingin balas dendam karena harus buka aib kan?

**Bunny:** Yep, mate. Kau benar.

**Pitch:** Pe-pertanyaan ketiga… *masih mau nangis* Ke-kmbali… *muka masih merah*

**Sandy:** Oh, oh! Coba bilang kembali sambil pake gaya 'moe, moe, kyun'!

**Tooth:** Ato ditambahkan 'nya~' kayak kucing di akhir kalimat!

**Jack:** Atau beneran pake kuping kucing dan baju maid sambil gaya 'moe kyun' dan bilang 'kembali' lalu ditambah 'nyaa~' di akhir kalimat!

**Pitch:** *mata berair* *pingsan*

**Konoe:** Gyah! Malah pingsan! Oh, pertanyaan buat dia udah abis, gapapa kalo gitu. Oi, tolong siapa urusin dulu ni Boogeyman satu.

**Phil:** Ghwwarrlllarhh!

**Konoe:** *ga ngerti sih* Ya, ya, terserah. Burger kek, gobber kek, urusin aja. Tengkyu, Phil~!

**Phil:** Ghwarrlh!

**Konoe:** Tooth, jangan ikut ngurusin Pitch! Sekarang giliranmu!

**Tooth:** baiklah~! Hmm… *baca pertanyaan* oh, astaga. Aku melakukan itu? Oh, ya ampun! Oh, ya ampun! Ini gawat! *panik*

**Konoe:** Hmm… karena Tooth-nya lagi kena serangan panik—

_**PRANG**_, barang pecah ketabrak Tooth.

**Konoe:** Kita move on aja ke pertanyaan berikutnya, ya? Mim~! Tolong dijawab~!

**MiM:** *turun dari Moonclipper* Hmm… pertanyaan yang cukup sulit. Kenapa ya? soalnya, kalo dia ada yang nolong, nanti Guardians-ku kalah dong.

**North:** Manny! Kau tega mengatakan itu?

**MiM:** Lah? Bener kan? Kalo sekarang dia pake baju dengan blahan paha yang tinggi lalu dia ngasih 'fanservice', kalian pasti udah pingsan kehabisan darah duluan, kan? Bayangin kalo dia punya partner yang nyaris sama seksinya! Bayangin! *Manny ngamuk*

**North, Jack,** **Bunny:** *muka merah* *pingsan gegara mimisan*

**Sandy & Konoe:** Aku masih kuat denger! Masih kuat… *sambil nahan idung*

**Tooth:** Oh? Siapa yang pake belahan paha tinggi? Pitch? Oh, ya, dia pasti seksi sekali~! Kyaa~! *cenghar lagi*

**MiM:** Lagian, kalian ga kasian sama partnernya? Kalo partenrnya sama-sama seksi ato seenggaknya bisa nahan diri, bisa dia menang. Lah kalo ga tahan juga? Dia bisa nemuin akhir yang sama tau!

**Lunar Moth:** Tuan Tsar, sekarang waktunya kembali ke bulan.

**MiM:** *naek ke Moonclipper* Nah, udah jelas kan, kenapa Pitch versus Guardians harus satu lawan lima? *senyum-senyum* Dadah~!

Dan Moonclipper lepas landas dengan indahnya.

Setelah sejam nungguin yang lain bangun.

**North:** Fuuh, aku baru saja mimpi tentang Manny memberikanku foto Pitch dengan gaun Shanghai yang belahannya tinggi.

**Konoe:** Kata Neko-chan, bagi fruitcake-nya, North.

**North:** Oh, ambil aja di kulkas, masih banyak kok.

**Konoe:** Tuh, katanya ambil aja sendiri di kulkas, Neko-chuan~! Next! Bunny!

**Bunny:** *baca pertanyaan* *Horror* Crikey! Serius deh! Ada apa dengan anak-anak zaman sekarang? Memangnya aku kanibal? Aku ini vegetarian!

**Jack:** Okeh, itu cukup menjawab pertanyaan, kan? Si Kangguru ini emang ga doyan daging, apalagi kelinci. Kasian katanya.

**Konoe:** Next!

**Spring:** Oh! Aku muncul! *nari-nari*

**Mother Nature:** Aku juga… *muka cerah*

**Spring:** Hmm… phobia korset? Ngga! Aku malah suka sekali ngoleksi korset!

**Mother Nature:** Apalagi memakaikannya ke Papa! Aku heran kenapa ada yang sampai takut sama korset. Padahal kan…

**Tooth:** Korset itu seksi! Apalagi kalau bukan dirimu yang memakai!

**Spring:** Setuju!

**Mother Nature:** Aku bawa setumpuk baju baru hari ini, mau cobain ke Papa?

Dan mereka bertiga pergi dengan niat memakaikan baju-baju itu ke Pitch.

**Konoe:** Ihiks… saia ga bisa ikutan karena harus nyelesain tanya-jawab dulu… TTATT

**Jack:** Euh…

**Konoe:** Pokoknya agak cepet, deh! Saia mau ikutan main berbi Pitch! Jackal!

**Jackal:** Hah?

**Konoe:** Pertanyaan untukmu~!

**Jackal:** *baca* Euh… Jack? Idih, ngga. Itu kayak incest-an aja. Tapi sama diri sendiri. Apa bedanya sama raba-raba cermin? Kalo kau ganti Jack pake Pitch, itu baru aku mau.

**Konoe:** Okeh… jawaban yang lumayan berani. Next~!

**Nick:** Tunggu! Aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia mengambil Pitch dariku!

**Jackal:** Oh, mau lihat?

**Nick:** *siapin pedang*

**Jackal:** *siapin bayangan*

**Konoe:** *tendang dua-duanya dari Santoff Clausen* Kalo mereka berkelahi dulu, ntar gw ga kebagian make-over si Item! Next~!

**Jack:** Udah abis.

**Konoe:** Apanya?

**Sandy:** Pertanyaannya.

**Konoe:** Euh… okeh. Mari kita move on ke penanya berikutnya~!

* * *

_**Hatsuka20**_

_Asyik! Ada ask fic di fandom ini :D mau nanya apa ya? Hm ..._

_Oke, pertanyaan pertaman buat sang Nightmare King yang thx bgt udah ngasih aku mimpi buruk kemarin malem #sarcasm_

_Seraphina tuh menurut kamu anak yang gimana sih? Bandel kah? Baik kah? Fujo banget kah?_

_Terus juga buat Seraphina sendiri. Gimana cata dikau sebagai Mother Nature menggalakkan program save the earth? Itu loh, yang one man one tree ato apa gitu. Dan gimana prndapat dikau ttg global warming?_

_Buat North yang di masa mudanya seme banget, siapa orang pertama yang pernah kau semei di masa mudamu?_

_Terus buat Sandy. Di deviantart banyak fanart dikau yang jadi cowo bishie dengab badan tinggi langsing. Itu wujud aslimu kah? Kalo iua kenapa gak pake wujud itu aja buat sehari2?_

_Fuh, udah segitu aja_

_Saya tunggu apdetnya ya Konoe-san! :D_

**Konoe:** Hehehe… selamat datang~! Langsung ke pertanyaan~! Pitch udah bangun belum?

**Pitch:** Argh! Jangan kasih gw pertanyaan, gimana?! Gw mau tidur! Males gw ngeladenin pertanyaan-pertanyaan nyeleneh kalian semu!

**Konoe:** uh… Pitch? Naskah… dan pensil.

**Pitch:** Iya, iya, kujawab. Hm… oh, dapet mimpi buruk? Selamat, kau anak keseratus bulan ini. Dan terima kasih kembali. *ga nyadar ada sarkasme*

**Konoe:** Sekarang jawab pertanyaannya.

**Pitch:** Hmm… Seraphina itu… anak… yang… *inget kejadian-kejadian ngga mengenakkan* Ugh… dia… keranjinganb yaoi dan aku selalu jadi korbannya, tapi aku tidak menganggapnya anak durhaka, malah sebenarnya dia manis sekali tiap kali dia berlari-lari sambil memanggil-manggil 'Papa, Papa!' seperti itu, tapi karena aku tahu dia bgitu pasti ada udang di balik pintu dan kucing di balik batu, aku selalu ktakutan! Argh! Dia anak baik, okay?! Hanya sedikit… menakutkan…

**Konoe:** Karena sang Tuan Raja sedang mengalami mental breakdown saat ini, kita lanjut aja, ya~! Mother Nature~!

**Mother Nature:** Oh… pertanyaan buatku lagi. Hmm… menggalakkan program Save The Earth. Kalo ga salah, aku ancam mereka pakai banjir yang pasti datang kalau selokan tersumbat, dan aku ancam dengan angin ribut, dan lain-lain.

**Konoe:** Buset. Main ancem segala…

**Mother Nature:** Lalu, kalau One Man One Tree itu rasanya tidak cukup! Harusnya satu orang seratus pohon! Itu baru cukup! Tooth! Kita adakan kampanye untuk mnghentikan global warming besok! Siapkan alat-alatnya dan siapkan para spirit yang bisa kita ajak!

**Tooth:** Baik!

**Mother Nature:** Global warming itu musuh segala macam bentuk kehidupan! Harus dihentikan! *rusuh* Kalau nanti trjadi, rambutku bisa kering dan itu bisa membuatnya gampang rontok dan bercabang dan pecah-pecah dan… oh! Masalah ini sangat besar! Kampanye! Kita harus kampanye!

**Konoe:** Kenapa jadi sibuk kampanye ya?

**Mother Nature:** Dan aku harus siap-siap terpilih jadi presiden supaya aku bisa memerintah negara dengan baik dan mengajarkan rakyatku cara menanam pohon yang baik! Aku harus melakukannya! *berapi-api*

**Konoe:** Ya, jadi seperti itulah jawaban Mother Nature yang sebenernya agak-agak ga nyambung juga kalo dipikir-pikir. Jadi, supaya nyambung, ga usah banyak dipikirin. *plakked* Sip deh… *elus pipi* North, giliranmu.

**North:** *baca pertanyaan*Banyak sekali yang bertanya tentang masa mudaku. *gaya, padahal cuman dua juga*

**Konoe:** Udah, jawab aja, gimana?

**North:** Baik, baik, uh… jadi… yang pernah aku semei di masa mudaku… Pitch. Kau harus lihat tampangnya dulu! Dia manis sekali dengan tangannya melingkar di leherku dan wajahnya merah dan napasnya—

**Konoe:** STOOOP! North! Jangan terlalu jelas! Gyah! Ini fic rate-nya T!

**North:** *tetep ngoceh*

**Konoe:** Selanjutnya! Sandy!

**Sandy:** *masih bentuk besar* Hmm… iya, aku yang sebenernya itu ganteng, tinggi, langsing tapi berotot, aahh… tapi karena aku tidak boleh ribut ketika menebarkan pasir mimpi, aku memakai bentuk kecilku, soalnya aku yang seperti ini sangat suka berbicara dan aku tidak bisa tahan skalinya bicara. Oh, ya, kau tahu? Ada hal lucu ktika satu kali juga, aku menyebar mimpi dengan wujud ini! Waktu itu—

**Konoe:** Nah, sekarang keliatan aslinya dia. *natap* Ternyata Sandy narsis loh. *udah tau!*

**Jack:** Gyah! Aku ga kebagian porsi!

**Bunny:** Aku juga kok, mate.

**Konoe:** Ini udah apdet~! *ngga ngewaro*

**Jack:** Tunggu! Jangan ditutup dulu! Aku masih mau ngomong!

**Konoe:** Sip deh, bagi yang tertarik nanya, tanya aja~!

**Jack:** Jangan selesai dulu!

**Konoe:** Kami menerima pertanyaan dengan tangan terbuka~! See you next chappie~! *lalu pundung karen ga jadi make-over Pitch soalnya Mother Nature sibuk kampanye*

**Jack:** TIIDDAAAAAAK!

(OAO)

**End**

(OAO)

Tarah~! Silakan, yang minta nanya, tanya aja lewat ripiu~!


	3. Bonus Chapter: Irrelevancy

**Title:** Ask the RP-ing Blokes~!

**Summary:** Ada yang ingin anda tanyakan pada para Guardians? Tanyakan saja! Jangan malu-malu~! Karena disini, sebenar apapun pertanyaan Anda, pasti tidak akan mereka jawab dengan benar~!

**Pairing:** Ga ada pairing di chappie ini

**Rate:** Chappi ini sih cuman K+

**Disclaimer:** Bukan yang saia~!

**Bacotan: **Terinspirasi dari bacotan ga guna adek saia lagi; "Buku kesukaan Jack kalo misalnya dia hidup di masa sekarang apa ya?"

Saia ga tau, tapi menurut saia, Jack bukan tipe yang doyan baca buku~! Dia lebih kelihatan kayak tipe yang kalo dapet nilai B aja udah sujud-sujud bersyukur karena bisa lulus ulangan. Okeh, saia jahat.

Maka, pada akhirnya, jadilah fic yang sama sekali ga nyambung sama pertanyaan aneh adek saia.

Dan, ini cuman filler sampe saia bener-bener nyelesaiin chappie 2 yang kayaknya akan sedikit susah untuk saia selesaikan karena saia mendapat sedikit writer's block. Ugh.

Oh, ya. Ini bukan dialog. Mungkin kayak dialog, tapi dialognya mereka tulisin di kertas angket, ya?

Sip. Enjoy~!

* * *

_**Manny, apakah menurutmu pekerjaan itu penting?**_

_Pekerjaan penting ya? Tentu saja penting! Kalau tidak ada pekerjaan, memangnya mau dapat uang darimana? Mencuri? Bahkan mencuri juga adalah sebuah pekerjaan!_

_Dan kalau ada yang bertanya seberapa penting sebuah pekerjaan, aku tidak akan bisa menjawab begitu saja karena aku tidak tahu seberapa pentingnya pekerjaan bagi orang lain, tapi kalau kau hanya bertanya padaku, akan kujawab bahwa pekerjaan itu sangat, sangat, sangat, SANGAT penting sekali! Pekerjaan bisa mempengaruhi hidup seseorang!_

_**Euh… Manny, kalimatmu tidak baku.**_

_Lalu? Lakukan kerjaanmu sebagai reporter dengan baik, kau tidak usah menjadi grammar Nazi!_

_**Okeh… baiklah. Apa kau punya bukti betapa sebuah pekerjaan mempengaruhi hidup seseorang kalau begitu?**_

_Tentu saja aku punya! Simak baik-baik yang akan kuceritakan ini, mengerti?_

_**Sip, Manny, aku mengerti~!**_

_Bagus. Ahem, jadi, aku pernah membagikan angket, dan hasilnya setelah aku mengumpulkannya kembali sangatlah mngejutkan! Ternyata, pekerjaan 87% penghuni sekolah ini mempengaruhi hidupnya. Misalnya, pertanyaan pertama…_

* * *

**Apa pekerjaanmu?**

Pitchiner Black: Guru

E. Aster Bunnymund: Guru

Nicholas St. North: Guru

Toothiana Floss: Guru

Katherine Tales: Siswa

Seraphina Black: Guru?

Nightlight Niter: Siswa

Jack Overland Frost: Siswa

* * *

_Lihat? Sangat dipengaruhi kan?_

_**Dari segi?**_

_Tentu saja dari segi pekerjaan. Kalau pekerjaan mereka adalah guru, itu membuat pekerjaan mereka adalah sebagai guru!_

_**Tolong jangan main-main.**_

_Baiklah, baiklah…_

_Bukan aku yang main-main, mereka memang mengisinya seperti itu. Dan untungnya, aku ini jenius, sehingga aku menaruhkan satu pertanyaan agar memperjelas pertanyaan pertama!_

* * *

**Tolong diperjelas.**

Pitchiner Black: Guru Literatur dan Sastra

E. Aster Bunnymund: Guru Kesenian

Nicholas St. North: Apanya yang diperjelas?

Toothiana Floss: Guru Biologi

Katherine Tales: Siswa kelas X-1

Seraphina Black: Guru yang biasanya diam di ruang kesehatan namanya apa, ya?

Nightlight Niter: Siswa kelas X-2

Jack Overland Frost: Siswa, ya, siswa, mau digimanain lagi?

* * *

_**Manny, nyaris setengah dari mereka bahkan tidak menjawab dengan benar.**_

_Hmm… mungkin karena itu aku membuat pertanyaan ketiga juga ya?_

* * *

**Apa pekerjaanmu? Tolong jangan hanya tulis 'guru' atau 'siswa'. Berikan informasi secara spesifik.**

Pitchiner Black: Guru Literature dan Sastra. Tolong jangan buang-buang kertas untuk angket tidak berguna, Tuan Lunanoff.

E. Aster Bunnymund: Guru Kesenian dan Pengawas Eksul Cocok Tanam

Nicholas St. North: Guru Pengawas Ekskul Pertukangan dan Guru Geografi

Toothiana Floss: Guru Biologi dan Pengawas Ekskul Ilmu Dokter Gigi

Katherine: Siswa kelas X-1

Seraphina: Oh, ya! Guru UKS!

Nightlight Niter: Siswa kelas X-2. Apakah kami akan mengisi angket tidak berguna lagi?

Jack Overland Frost: Siswa kelas XI-3

* * *

_**Seriusan, deh, Manny. Angketmu itu buang-buang kertas dan tinta.**_

_Setidaknya itu membuat mereka menjawab dengan benar._

_**Baiklah. Lalu, pertanyaan berikutnya?**_

* * *

**Hobi?**

Pitchiner Black: Membaca buku literatur

E. Aster Bunnymund: Melukis

Nicholas St. North: Membuat mainan

Toothiana Floss: Memperhatikan gigi

Katherine: Mmbuat dan membaca cerita dongeng

Seraphina: Membaca buku ilmu kedokteran

Nightlight Niter: Mendengar dongeng

Jack Overland Frost: Nonton dan main

**Punya peliharaan? Binatang apa? Namanya apa? Terinspirasi dari apa untuk menamakannya?**

Pitchiner Black: Anjing herder hitam, namanya Bandersnatch, terinspirasi dari 'Alice in Worderland' karangan Carol Lewis.

E. Aster Bunnymund: Dua kelinci, satu putih dan satu lagi cokelat, namanya Snowdrop (bunga putih kesukaanku) dan Sienna (warna cokelat di cat minyak disebut 'Sienna').

Nicholas St. North: Seekor anjing bernama Hammer karena hal pertama yang dia lakukan ketika dia sampai di rumahku adalah menjatuhkan paluku dari meja dan seekor kucing bernama Karta yang artinya 'peta' karena bnda pertama yang dia makan adalah sebuah peta.

Toothiana Floss: Tiga ekor burung kakatua bernama Kalsium, Fosfor, dan Email dan seekor hamster bernama Incisor karena gigi serinya panjang sekali. Kalsium dan fosfor adalah zat yang penting untuk pertumbuhan gigi, dan tulang, dan email adalah lapisan pelindung gigi.

Katherine Tales: Seekor angsa putih yang kubri nama Kailash karena kau menyukai cerita tentang 'Gunung Kailash'.

Seraphina Black: Aku tidak punya peliharaan. Kalaupun punya, aku paling akan menamakannya dengan nama-nama aneh seperti Metakarpal, Spinalis, Hepatica, Crania… uh… aku kebanyakan baca buku kedokteran lagi semalam.

Nightlight Niter: Seekor kucing hitam bernama Grimm karena Katherine suka membacakanku dongeng Grimm Bersaudara.

Jack Overland Frost: Ugh… pinguin bernama Gunther. Uh… kau tahu? Pinguinnya Ice King di kartun Adventure Time?

* * *

_**Hmm… dari semua jawaban, kurasa jawaban Jack paling tidak masuk akal.**_

_Kenapa?_

_**Memangnya dia benar-benar punya pinguin?**_

_Iya, dia punya satu di rumahnya._

_**Euh… lalu, yang lain sepertinya mempunyai alasan yang bagus untuk menamai peliharaan mereka, Jack sepertinya biasa-biasa saja.**_

_Ya, dia memang ga suka baca sih, jadi ga mungkin juga dia bisa menamai pinguinnya itu Oscar seperti yang ada di cerita apa itu namanya?_

_**Ga usah dibahas. Pertanyaan selanjutnya?**_

* * *

**Tempat favoritmu?**

Pitchiner Black: Perpustakaan pribadiku.

E. Aster Bunnymund: Studio lukisku.

Nicholas St. North: Workshop-ku.

Toothiana Floss: Klinik dokter gigi.

Katherine Tales: Perpustakaan.

Seraphina Black: Rumah sakit.

Nightlight Niter: Kamar Katherine.

Jack Overland Frost: Kamarku.

**Apa yang kau lakukan disana?**

Pitchiner Black: Membaca, tentu saja.

E. Aster Bunnymund: Melukis, memangnya mau apa lagi?

Nicholas St. North: Membuat desain mainan baru.

Toothiana Floss: Aku kerja sampingan disana sebagai dokter gigi.

Katherine Tales: Mencari inspirasi untuk cerita baru karena Nightlight suka sekali dengan ceritaku.

Seraphina Black: Aku sambilan sebagai perawat di rumah sakit.

Nightlight Niter: Mendengarkan cerita Katherine.

Jack Overland Frost: Tidur.

**Makanan favorit?**

Pitchiner Black: Biscotti cokelat dan kopi hitam. Baik sekali untuk menjadi cemilan ketika kau sedang membaca sebuah buku.

E. Aster Bunnymund: Telur dan cokelat Paskah. Setelah aku hias, tentunya.

Nicholas St. North: Kue kering dan kue buah. Kau butuh gula yang banyak jika kau harus sering begadang untuk membuat mainan baru.

Toothiana Floss: Permen karet yang mengandung xylitol. Itu menjaga agar gigimu putih.

Katherine Tales: Uhm… aku mau bilang rumah kue milik Nenek Sihir, tapi sayangnya itu hanya ada di cerita 'Hansel dan Gretel'.

Seraphina Black: Agar-agar karena itu baik untuk pencernaanmu.

Nightlight Niter: Apa Gingerbread Man benar-benar ada? Aku ingin memakannya.

Jack Overland Frost: Aku suka makan apapun. Tapi aku tidak suka sayur.

**Jika kau diberi kesempatan untuk berlibur, kau mau kemana?**

Pitchiner Black: Oh, aku harus mengunjungi Kastil Transylvania! Mungkin Bram Stoker benar tentang adanya vampir. Dan kudengar hantu Mark Twain suka mengunjungi hotel Murphys di California. Aku juga harus pergi kesana.

E. Aster Bunnymund: Australia. Selain pulang kampung, aku juga ingin menggambar banyak hal! Banyak pemandangan indah yang tidak boleh kulewatkan disana.

Nicholas St. North: Aku ingin pulang k Rusia, tapi aku juga ingin mengelilingi dunia. Hmm… kurasa itu akan menjadi petualangan yang hebat.

Toothiana Floss: Kudengar orang Jepang sangat memelihara gigi mereka. Aku ingin kesana.

Katherine Tales: Indonesia! Banyak mitos dan legenda yang bisa kupakai untuk bahan dongengku!

Seraphina Black: Aku tidak ingin kemana-mana. Lebih baik berikan saja uangnya padaku agar aku bisa membeli buku-buku kedokteran yang baru.

Nightlight Niter: Aku akan ikut Katherine.

Jack Overland Frost: Burgess! Aku kangen pada Jamie~! Oh, aku juga mau main _ice_ _skating_ kalau danau di belakang rumahnya sudah membeku ketika musim dingin!

**Selamat, kau sudah sampai di akhir angket.**

**Ddan tolong jangan merobek angket ini menjadi dua begitu kalian tahu bahwa aku sebenarnya membuat angket ini hanya untuk menambah pekerjaan kalian~!**

**Love,  
Tsar Lunar**

* * *

_**Uhm… baiklah, aku gagal melihat apa gunanya angket ini dan apa hasilnya. Tapi setidaknya sekarang aku tahu kenapa nyaris semua kertas angketmu ini harus diselotip.**_

_Iya, para guru dan murid di sekolah ini memang brutal. Mereka tidak menghargai usahaku membuat angket untuk menghibur mereka._

_**Lagipula, Tuan Black pasti nanti akan marah-marah dan memasuki ruangan ini karena tujuan dari angket ini tidak jelas. Tidak ada yang relevan di dalamnya, sama sekali ga nyambung, dan ini semua mungkin melewati batas privasi.**_

_Hmm, mungkin sebentar dia benar-benar akan membating pintu kantorku sampai terbuka sambil meneriakiku tentang penelitianku yang tidak sesuai dengan aturan, lalu dia akan mulai mengoreksi salah ketik dan salah kosa kata dan salah struktur kalimat. Dan dia akan bilang…_

* * *

"Angketmu ini menyalahi aturan tahu! Aku mungkin guru literatur, tetapi aku tetap mengerti tentang gunanya angket dan sistematikanya! Aku tidak bisa menerima ini! Cepat betulkan dan kerjakan tugasmu sebagai kepala sekolah dengan baik, sialan!"

Sandy langsung berdiri dari sofa dan membungkuk sedikit pada kepala sekolah yang baru saja dia wawancarai sambil mematikan alat rekamannya.

Ketika dia di luar, dia masih bisa mendengar dengan sedikit samar-samar teriakan Tuan Black yang memarahi kepala sekolahnya yang entah kenapa senang sekali mengerjai bawahannya.

_"Tujuannya untuk mlihat bagaimana pekerjaan mempngaruhi hidup seseorang, kan?! Hasil angket ini tidak membuktikan apapun! Lakukan penelitianmu dengan baik dari awal!"_

_"Ba-baik!"_

Lalu dia membaca buku catatannya yang berisi tentang hal-hal penting yang harus dia catat dari percakapan tadi. Kosong.

Sambil menghela napas panjang, Sandy berjalan menuju ruang jurnal. Sepertinya koran sekolah minggu ini akan dipenuhi dengan laporan konyol tentang angket tidak berguna Pak Tsar Lunar.

* * *

**End of Bonus Chapter**

* * *

Kalo ada yang mau tanya, kenapa bisa bikin ini pas lagi writer's block, tolong, simpan aja pertanyaannya. Saia juga ga tau kenapa. =A=

Okeh, kindly review?

Love and irrelevant~!

Shirasaka Konoe


	4. Invasi Jack, Les Miserables, dan Sepatu

_**Saint-Chimaira**_

_Be ready fellow guardians, Next pertanyaan untuk kalian sekarang di dobel...AwA_

_Buat Jagoan COOL ganteng kita yang Masih HOT, Jack Jack jack!_  
_Q1: Kok waktu itu kamu nolak sih pas diajak gabung sama Pitch?_  
_Loe kan ngga punya rumah, ngga punya apa2. Si Pitch punya istana, makanan, perabotan, pakean, lu napa nolak, coba? Blagu amat sih loe? #nyolot_

_Q2: Pertanyaan normal nih (tumben!), kenapa sih dikau ngga pake sepatu?_

_Buat Big Daddy, North!_  
_Q1: Kalau kemaren pertanyaannya siapa yang pertama kau semein di masa muda dan jawabannya adalah Pitch, sekarang siapa yang terakhir kau semein hingga pertanyaan ini dibaca? #NAH LOH_

_Q2: Ada berapa banyak anak-anak di daftar anak nakal, lalu mereka buat apa di daftar? Apa nanti hadiah Natal mereka spesial atau malah ngga dapet hadiah atau itu ternyata cuma anceman aja?_  
_Ngomong2, taun ini saia mau dong dapet Kado Natal komik yaoi *kedip2*_

_Buat Bunny yang baru kemaren aib soal penyakit kleptonya kebongkar!_  
_Q1: Cerita dong, kamu pernah ngapain aja sama Nightlight...?_  
_Aku lagi bias nge-pair kamu sama dia nih... Oh, yah sekalian aja biar Jack tau kalau kamu pernah selingkuh jadi ngga usah ada rahasia lagi di antara kalian. #Nanya dengan muka super polos ngga liat keadaan_

_Q2: Nyanyi dong mas... #toel_  
_Suara situ di 'Les Miserables' keren deh. Coba nyanyi depan kita-kita, lagu romantis yah, bawa bunga, terus berlutut ala romeo... #banyak mau #ini bahkan bukan pertanyaan_

_Kali ini segitu dulu deh. Lagi pengen ngerjain mereka bertiga dulu (dan karena aku yakin Kopi pasti nanya tentang Pitch), tiga sisanya di chapter selanjutnya deh. HOHOHOHO!_

_Salute! /BD/_

**Konoe:** *ngorok*

**Jack:** Yaelah, ni anak satu malah ngorok. *clingak-clinguk* Ehehe… kalo gitu… gw invasi aja fic ini!

**Bunny:** Jack, demi kebaikan kita bersama, jangan.

**Jack:** Eh? Kenapa? Kan invasi itu asik~!

**Tooth:** Iya! Bunny ga asik nih~!

**Bunny:** Kenapa kamu bela dia, mate?!

**Tooth:** Karena Jack imut? *kedip-kedip*

**Konoe:** Kelinci… sate… *ngigau*

**Bunny:** Euh…

**Jack:** Udah. Kalo ga mau ikutan mah, mojok aja sendirian di pojok. Hehehe… dengan invasi ini, rating gw bakalan naik dan gw makin populer dan berarti aku bakalan dapeet lebih banyak pertanyaan! Ahahaha!

**Konoe:** Mueh… writer's block… ihiks… *masih, ngigau*

**Jack:** Wokeh! Pertanyaan pertama! Buatku! *baca* Idih, kan udah dibilangin aku tau aku cool dan ganteng dan hot dan lain-lain, ga usah diulang lagi~! Aku jadi malu~, ufufun~. *baca lebih lanjut* Uh… kok perasaan pertanyaannya nyesek banget, ya? (tau gini gw ga invasi!)

**Pitch:** Bener! Dia belagu banget! Akhirnya ada juga yang mengerti perasaanku!

**Jack:** Pitch… balik ke guamu sana.

**Pitch:** Ha? Bukannya tadi gw dipanggil? *lirik Konoe* *seringai* Hee… ternyata si setan lagi tidur. Gw balik aja kalo gitu~.

**Konoe:** Naskah! *tetep, ngigau*

**Pitch:** *langsung beku* uh… tetep serem. Gw ga jadi pergi.

**Jack:** Ya, ya, terserah. Uhm… ini jadi banyak bacotan gini. Okeh, kenapa aku ga terima ajakan Pitch? Soalnya… aku takut.

**Tooth:** Sama Pitch?

**Jack:** Bukan. Sama spirit yang lain. Walopun aku yakin Pitch ngajak aku karena aku yang paling ganteng, seksi, dan keren dan ga ada yang bisa nandingin (baca: aku menang telak), aku tetep ga tega kalo misalnya nanti mereka jadi ga waras karena sakit hati ditolak. Dan… untuk keselamatan diriku sendiri.

**Bunny:** Err… kamu ga masuk akal, Frosty.

**Jack:** Kangguru, jangan bilang kamu ga tau.

**Bunny:** Tau apa?

**Jack:** Pitch itu primadonanya Underworld dan spirit-spirit kebanyakan (apalagi setelah rahasia kelangsingan dia terbongkar). Kalo aku ikut dia… nanti aku jadi sasaran gimana?

**Tooth:** Oh, iya… itu gawat juga.

**Jack:** I know, right?

**Pitch:** Bohong! Bilang aja kamu ga mau gegara disogok Tooth! Iya kan? Dia nyogok kamu kan?!

**Jack &** **Tooth:** Cih. Dia inget.

**Bunny:** Emang kamu sogok dia pake apa?

**Tooth:** Pake koleksi spesial foto Pitch dan kamu. Mau lihat?

**Bunny:** Enggak, makasih. Cepetan lanjut, aku mau cepet-cepet pulang.

**Jack:** Ahem. Uhm… aku ga pake sepatu? Soalnya kakiku seksi, sayang kalo ketutupan sepatu.

**Bunny:** Seriusan?

**Jack:** Yup. Serius. Banget.

**Tooth:** Okeh, pertanyaan selanjutnya~! North dimana?

**Pitch:** Di rumahku.

**Jack:** *gasp* brarti… pertanyaan ini udah jelas jawabannya, kan?

**Pitch:** Err… dia mabok lalu numpang di rumahku.

**Tooth:** *gasp juga* Jack… ini langkah besar untuk mereka berdua…

**Bunny:** Kalian ngomongin apa sih?

**Jack &** **Tooth:** Berarti yang North semein terakhir kali Pitch.

**Pitch:** Bukan!

**Jack:** Daddy North dan Mommy Pitch~! *gila*

**Tooth:** Ahahahahaha~! *ikutan gila*

Pintu kebuka, North masuk.

**North:** Loh? Udah mulai? Kukira belum, makanya aku santai.

**Pitch:** North! Jelaskan pada mereka—hmph! *dibekep lagi*

**Jack:** North, silakan jawab pertanyaan yang kedua~! Yang pertama sudah kami atasi, kok~!

**North:** Okeh… hmm… daftar itu? Tentu saja bukan anceman doang! Yang nakal ga dapet kado, yang baik dapet. Yang setengah-setengah, kadonya setengah (misalnya sepeda, cuman dapet setangnya doang). Lalu jumlah anak nakalnya… *ngitung*

**Jack:** Lama. Lanjut aja dulu, boleh ga? Bunneeeh!

**Bunny:** Wut? *baca pertanyaan* Err… yang klepto itu bunga-bungaku! Aku ga klepto! *frustrasi* *pundung*

**Jack:** *ikutan baca* Bunny… kamu ngapain sama Nightlight? *dingin*

**Bunny:** Ha? Aku ngapain sama dia bukan urusanmu!

**Jack:** Oh… gitu ya? Kalo kita putus juga bukan urusanku, kan? *memicing*

**Bunny:** *gulp* Err… Jack, sumpah. Aku sama Nightlight ga ngapa-ngapain. Cuman pernah main bareng aja. Suer.

**Jack:** Bener? *googly eyes*

**Bunny:** Bener. Sumpah Pooka.

**Jack:** Yay! *peluk*

**Bunny:** *SMS Nightlight* _Oi, jangan sampe ada yang tau aku pernah ngasih kamu CPR waktu kamu tenggelem di kolam cat telur._

* * *

Di antah berantah sana, Katherine baca SMS di hape Nightlight.

**Katherine:** Oh… jadi Bunny pernah ngasih kamu CPR, Nighty? *aura hitam keluar*

**Nightlight:** *gulp*

* * *

**Jack:** Eh? Bunny bisa nyanyi?

**Bunny:** Bisa.

**Tooth:** Nyanyi buat Jack! Yang romantis! Sambil berlutut dan bawa bunga! Kyaaa~!

**Bunny:** Iya, iya… ahem… *baru mau nyanyi*

**North:** AHA! Akhirnya hitunganku selesai! *nari Rusia*

**Bunny:** Ga jadi deh. Nanti dia denger dan aku bakalan dihina sehina-hinanya.

**Jack:** *kesel* *tiupin angin*

**North:** *kertas itungannya terbang* AAARRRGGGHHHH!

**Jack:** Yup. Jumlah anak nakalnya akan tetap menjadi misteri.

**Pitch:** *udah ga dibekep* Syukur ga dapet pertanyaan… *hela napas*

**Sandy:** *tiba-tiba masuk* Hai-hai~! Udah pada kumpul ternyata. *baca pertanyaan* Wow…

**Pitch:** Kenapa?

**Sandy:** Pitch, ada berondongan pertanyaan buatmu.

**Pitch:** *pingsan*

**Sandy:** Hehe… ketipu.

* * *

_**Nekophy**_

_Jackie Jackie! jangan sedih dong! akhirny sekarang ad pertanyaan bwt km nih!_

_Aku pernah bikin poll d DA.. pertanyaanny: "Who's your fav RotG character?"_  
_Ini hasilny:_  
_Jack nomor SATU! dgn 14 suara.. weeee! cieee tuh yg nomor satuuu!_  
_Trus nomor 2.. PITCH! PITCH! LU NOMOR DUA LOO! aku jg milih dikau! *terbar lav2* hasilny 7 suara!_  
_Nomor 3 itu "Other".. entahlah siapa, klo ditebak2 mungkin Nightlight ato Manny yg dimaksud.. tp siapa_  
_peduli? yg pasti silahkan semua karakter diluar guardians plus Pitch bergembira dgn 3 suara :333_  
_Kmudian nomor 4 itu Bunny & North, dpt suara seimbang... dan yg terakhir Sandy, wah kasian.._  
_... dan soal Tooth,, ini silahkan liat linkny klo perlu... " journal/poll/3564274/"_  
_Pertanyaan buat semua (loh bukan bwt Jack nih?):_  
_Bagaimana perasaan kalian? Bagi yg dpt suara kecil mau bales dendem g? #tabokked_

_Sekarang serius pertanyaan bwt Jack_

_**:**  
... eeh.. umm.. * baru mikir* #dibekuin# oh iy, kamu ad dendam ama Indonesia y? kok negara kita2 g pernah dikasi saljuuu? #apaan_

_For Sandy karna aku masi ngutang.._  
_Ap yg kamu makan sampai bisa jd gemuk bulat imut begitu? #g penting_

_Hmm hmm.. Pertanyaan lg bwt Pitch neeh! (maruk udh nanya 4 kali):_  
_Kamu kan sering dipasangin ama semua guardians(termasuk Tooth nih), Apa pendapat kamu ttg pairing2 tsb? RottenEgg(spesial taro d tempat pertama karna kesukaanny Kono-nee jg!),BlackIce(bole ditambain Jackal kok hehehehe), QuickSand, BlackChristmas, & Cavity. :333_

_hmm now... HA! Pertanyaan untuk semuanya MINUS PITCH! *langsung ad aura g enak*_  
_Ad tantangan; yg bisa tangkep Pitch lebih dulu bole pake dia seharian! Nah siapa aj yg mau ikut dan cara ap yg bakal kalian lakuin supaya menang? G DIBATASI APAPUN!_

_Masi pertanyaan bwt semua terutama yg deket ama Pitch. Eit! bentar, ini bukan hal yg asik loh!_  
_Ok, d luar fic Kono-nee, byk bgt yg mengambarin Pitch versi SEME, bukan uke dan tsun2 manis gula seperti d sini, tapi yandere yg sadis, kejam, & brensek. Nah seandainy Pitch versi seme itu ke sini, bagaimana kalian bereaksi?_

_Sekian cukup dulu... pertanyaan sedikit tp maruk bgt.. ._.;_  
_PS: AKHIRNY CHAPPIE 2 DAN AKU NGAKAK TREAK D TENGAH MALEM KYK KALONG PFFFFF_  
_padahal besok- eh hari ini ad TO.. #Biadab beneran deh sumpah_

_GREAT GREAT GREAT JOB KK! ditunggu jawabanny w/_

**Jack:** Yay! Pertanyaan untukku lagi! *moonwalk* Aku populer~, tralalalala, yang paling populer, yeah, baby! *ga jelas* *mulai OOC*

**Pitch:** Cih. Tempat kedua? Ini berarti gw masih bakalan digangguin fangirls/fanboys. Harus cari cara buat turunin rating… (walopun sebenernya ngalahin para Guardians ini seneng juga.)

**Tooth:** *nangis* Pitch jahat! Kalo ga mau populer, buatku aja suaranya gimana? Huweeeeehhhh~! Tapi… tapi… Jack lebih jahat! Kenapa ga bagi-bagi suara? Huweeeeeh! Ga setia kawan!

**North:** *baca pertanyaan* Balas dendam? Pasti.

**Sandy:** Tentu saja mau balas dendam. Nah, Jack, mulai hari ini… selalu perhatikan belakangmu karena aku akan selalu, selalu, selalu memperhatikan gerak-gerikmu. Dan begitu kau lengah… *seringai*

**Jack:** GYYAAAA! CUKUP! JANGAN NGOMONG KAYAK HANTU GITU! *nangis*

**Bunny:** Apa? Gw sama si Cossack ini sama? Ga terima! Harusnya gw lebih tinggi walopun cuman setengah suara! Paskah lebih baik dari Natal!

**North:** Bunny! Cukup. Semua orang tau Natal lebih baik dari Paskah.

**Jack:** Err… karena mereka lagi betengkar, saia mau kabur dulu~!

**Tooth:** *tangkep Jack* Tidak secepat itu, tuan muda.

**Jack:** Cih. Okeh, pertanyaan selanjutnya~! *ngehindari dari pembalasan dendam* Buatku? *mata berbinar* Tuh, kan? Ini bukti bahwa aku emang populer!

**North &** **Bunny:** *berhenti betengkar* Dia minta dipites.

**Sandy:** Okeh, pites, yuk?

**Tooth:** Sip.

* * *

Adegan berikut disensor demi kewarasan para pembaca. Terima kasih.

* * *

**Jack:** KALIAN KEJAM SEMUAAAAA! *nangis* Eh, lupa. Ada pertanyaan, ya? *langsung senyum lagi*

**Sandy:** Tunggu pembalasanku, Jack. Tunggu…

**Jack:** Gandeng. Uhm… Indonesia? Sebenernya… aku ga punya dndam sih, cuman… kalo aku turunin salju di Indonesia, nanti aku dikejer-kejer sama makhluk-makhluk-menyeramkan-yang-ga-bisa-kusebut-n amanya-disini-karena-takut-mereka-bakalan-dateng. Secara, mereka kan ga suka dingin. Aku pernah sekali mau nurunin salju, eh… dikejer-kejer sama leag *merinding*.

**Tooth:** Emangnya seserem itu, ya?

**Jack:** Iya! Kalo penasaran, tanyain Pitch aja! Dia pasti tau.

**Pitch:** Pasti tau lah. Kan gw yang ngasih inspirasi untuk mereka punya wujud kayak gitu. Walopun secara ga sengaja.

**Bunny:** Lalu katanya, di Indonesia ada hantu yang kepalanya melayang itu, ya?

**Sandy:** Iya. Yang ga punya kepala juga ada.

**North:** Aku pernah dengar yang di lututnya ga ada sendi, jadi kakinya ga bisa nekuk.

**Tooth:** Aku pernah ketemu yang giginya rusak semua! Iihhh… gmes rasanya! Pengen kusikatin sampe putih lagi!

**Jack:** Err… jawaban kita melenceng. Intinya, ya, aku cuman takut aj sama merka. Serem sih. Next!

**Sandy:** Makan apa? Aku makan… _creampuff_? Enak loh. Manis dan creamy dan kulitnya agak renyah kalo masih baru mateng… tapi… alasan aku bulat sih karena… ga tau. Karena anak-anak pengennya ngeliat makhluk imut kali ya? Emang sih, aku imut dan manis banget kalo kecil gitu. Tapi aku yakin kalo orang gede pengennya ngeliat bentukku yang gede dan bisa ngomong (dengan jelas) begini.

**Jack:** Err…

**Sandy:** Iya, kan? Soalnya, orang gede kan sukanya yang ganteng dan berkarisma dan tinggi dan… *rambling all the way*

**Tooth:** Penyakitnya kambuh.

**Bunny:** Pertanyaan selanjutnya aja?

**North:** Setuju.

**Jack:** Sandy, cukup.

**Sandy:** Tapi aku belum selesai ngom—

**Jack:** Next! Pitch.

**Pitch:** Cih. Sialan. *baca* *pucet*

**Jack:** Wow. Pertanyaan yang sangat bombastis. Ayo, Pitchy~, jawab dong~. *seringai*

**Pitch:** Uh…

**Bunny:** The heck? Si cewek gila yang bikin hidup kami kayak neraka ini doyan Rotten Egg?

**Jack:** Bunny, bahasa dijaga. Dan Pitch, kamu belum ngejawab loh.

**Pitch:** Uh… Rotten Egg… menurutku aneh. Dari segi anatomi, segi spesies, segi morfologi, dan lain-lain.

**Bunny:** Kamu benci padaku, mate? Emangnya seaneh itu? *kecewa*

**Pitch:** Tapi… tantangan yang bagus. Ga semua spesies beda bisa jadian.

**Jack:** Aih, co cwit. Okeh, kalo sama Pitch, aku relain deh, Bunny.

**Bunny:** Err… Jack, baca suasana, gimana?

**Pitch:** Ahem. Tapi satu bagian yang paling ga aku suka.

**Jack:** Apakah itu?

**Pitch:** Bagian _mature_. Dia kelinci, halo? Sebelum dia selesai, aku udah mati capek duluan.

Semua terdiam. Selama beberapa menit untuk informasi itu meresap dan menghantui mereka selama beberapa tahun.

**Pitch:** Ah… kita lanjut aja. Black Ice. Jack kayak anak kecil. Susah diatur. Nakalnya minta ampun. Tapi kalo lagi manis… kayak pemanis buatan. Bikin giung.

**Jack:** Halo? Aku ada disini, ingat?

**Pitch:** Dan kalo udah lagi maksa, ugh, susahnya bukan main. Apalagi kalo hormon dia lagi menggila! Dibilangin berhenti juga ga bakalan berhenti! Udah dingin, kasar, ga pedulian lagi. Lalu yang paling buruk adalah setelah selesai, aku pasti kena radang dingin!

**Jack:** …

**Pitch:** Udah, frustrasi ngejawabin yang ini. Uhm. Sama Sandy. Terlalu diem. Dan geli. Udah dibilangin, pake bentuk aslinya aja, dia ga ngedengerin! Ugh! Dan abis apapun, pasti ada pasir di bagian-bagian aneh badan gw! *diem* *muka merah* Uhm… ya, begitulah.

**Sandy:** Ahaha… abis Pitch kalo lagi gelian lucu.

**Pitch:** Diem. Uh… mungkin yang paling normal Black Christmas. Seenggaknya North ga kasar (kadang), ga giung (mungkin?), ga kayak anak kecil (kalo diturutin), staminanya ga kayak si kelinci (kalo lagi capek), dan ga cerewet (kalo gw nurut).

**North:** See? Ga ada celah.

**Pitch:** Satu-satunya masalah dengan pair ini adalah ukuran. Dia yang terlalu besar ato aku yang terlalu kecil. Kalo waktu dia muda, ga ada masalah sih. Tapi tetep aja. Tiap kali dia _collapse_, rasanya tulangku remuk semua.

**Jack:** Ga ada celah, ya?

North. Diam, Jack.

**Pitch:** Cavity? Sama ni fujoshi satu? Kayaknya dia bakalan nangis duluan sebelum mau baca cerita yang pair-nya itu. No offense. Mungkin di dunia paralel entah dimana, ini bakalan jadi pairing paling normal. Tapi disini? Enggak.

**Tooth:** Oh, ya. Aku baru nyadar loh.

**Pitch:** Apa?

**Tooth:** Pertanyaannya non Nekophy kan tentang pendapatmu mengenai pairing-pairing ini. Kok… kamu malah nyeritain pengalaman ya? *senyum fujo*

**Pitch:** Ah, euh… i-itu… bukan… aih… *muka merah*

**Jack:** (AwA)

**Bunny:** Lanjut, jangan dibuli terus. *baca pertanyaan*

**Jack:** Wah, itu sedikit susah.

**Sandy:** Aku yakin aku pasti menang sih. Tapi, mungkin aja mereka pada kerja sama ngalahin aku, baru nanti saling lawan.

**North:** Aku yakin pada ikutan semua.

**Tooth:** Yup. Aku mau dia yaoi-an di depan kamera lalu kurekam dan kujadikan harta pribadi.

**Jack:** Paling gampangnya sih, kita kerja sama aja. Ato ngga biarin Tooth yang menang. Yup, itu kayaknya cara paling gampang untuk menghindari perpecahan antar Guardians karena ada yang kalah.

**Pitch:** Kalian semua. Mati sana.

**Konoe:** Yaoi! *ngigau*

**Tooth:** Tapi yang paling gampang bakalan tetep kerja sama, lebih gampang nangkepnya, kalo gitu. (A/w/A) Minta tolong aja ama Mother Nature. Kalo dia pura-puranya diculik, Pitch pasti dateng dan nanti tinggal ditangkep~!

**Jack:** Nah, udah jelas, kan? Pertanyaan selanjutnya~! *baca barengan*

**North:** Hmm… kalo itu terjadi, aku yakin yang lain juga bakalan ngelempar Pitch yang tsuntsun moe-moe ke Pitch yang sadis lalu biarin mereka ngapain gitu, terus kabur buat nyelamatin nyawa.

**Guardians:** SETUJU~!

**Pitch:** Kenapa gw yang jadi pihak tertindas?!

**Jack:** Karena memang peranmu?

**Pitch:** Ngga! Gw ga terima! Gw ga mau—

**Jack:** Lanjut~!

* * *

_**Vanilla**_

_Halo Kono-senpai!_  
_manusia drgoa hantu ini mo nanya" nih :3_

_Pertanyaan bwt Tooth,_  
_seandainy Jack dicium cewe lain, reaksi lo bagaimana? *ppfftt_

_Bwt North,_  
_kalau misalny lo ngasi hadiah ke salah satu bocah, tapi ternyata tuh hadiah lgsg dia buang, ap yg lo pikirin?_

**Konoe:** *ngigau* Nghalo~! Nyemnyem…

**Jack:** Buset dah ni cewek. Sambil tidur masih bisa ngejawab juga. Okeh, Toothy, my princess~! Pertanyaan buatmu~!

**Tooth:** Oh, aku dapet pertanyaan~! *seneng* *baca* Hmm… kalo Jack dicium perempuan lain? Gimana ya? Aku maunya dia dicium cowok sih. Tapi kalo ada cewek yang sampe nyium dia, itu cuman boleh aku! Jadi… mungkin aku ngamuk?

**Jack:** Tooth? Seriusan?

**Tooth:** Yup. Tapi, mungkin ga bakalan sih.

**Jack:** Tenang, Toothy~! Aku bakalan nyium Bunny terus kok~!

**Tooth:** Yay~!

**Bunny:** *muka merah* Okeh, cukup dengan cium-ciuman, mate. Lanjut! North!

**North:** *baca* *pucat* *pingsan*

**Sandy:** North!

**Jack:** Ah! Dia kenapa?!

**Phil:** Grwballah. Ggrawbblah bwharlla. Gwah!

**Transletan:** Ya, itu. Dia bakalan pingsan dan ga bangun-bangun selama berapa hati. Dan itu bakalan buruk untuk Natal, jadi jangan lempar hadiah dari North. Sana lanjut!

* * *

_**0dir**_

_mau ikut nanya dong, kakkk! ;)_  
_buat Jack terutama karena ada meme di tumblr jack santa berupa pertanyaan yang bikin Shock dan aku penasaran jawabannya.._

_Jack, do you want to be *sensor* by your own father?_  
_/lirik ke arah North sama Jack/_  
_/kabur jauh/_

**Konoe:** Silakan~! *ttep juga masih ngigau*

**Jack:** Yay~! Buatku lagi~! Ini menandakan bahwa aku emang po—*nyadar pandangan Guardians* *truma*. Ahem. Okeh, pertanyaannya… *baca*

**Tooth:** *ikutan baca* *fangerlingan*

**North:** *masih pingsan*

**Jack:** *dengan santai* Ya… kalo misalnya fic-nya menuntut, iya-iya aja kali, ya? Aku suka fic White Christmas juga sih.

**Tooth:** *pingsan dengan hidung berdarah*

**Bunny:** Err… ini bukannya harusnya fic rate-T, ya?

**Sandy:** Ho-oh.

**Jack:** Udah, ga ada si Konoe.

**Konoe:** Siapa yang manggil?! *bangun* Uh… oh, iya. Harusnya kalian ngejawabin pertanyaan, ya?

**Guardians:** Udah~!

**Konoe:** Eh? Tumben~! Biasanya harus diancem dulu~! *muka cerah* Eh, tapi kalo udah selesai… aku ga kebagian ngebuli! Curang! Kenapa ga ada yang ngebangunin?!

**Pitch:** Justru kami semua hran kamu masih bisa tidur dengan tingkat keributan yang tadi kami hasilkan.

**Konoe:** Huweeeeeh! Kalian jahat semua! Pokoknya aku yang nutup! Aku yang nutup!

**Jack:** Baiklah, kita bertemu di lagi di chappie selanjutnya~! Pertanyaannya ditunggu ya~! *wink*

**Konoe:** JACK KEJAAAAAAAAAAMMM~! w(QAQ)w

* * *

**P.S:** Err… untuk yang mau nanya, kata-katanya agak diperhatikan, ya. Jangan pake 'the f word' itu, soalnya, saia mau menjaga ini fic tetep di T. Makasih atas pengertiannya.

* * *

**END**

* * *

Ya, tanya lagi~! Walopun kayaknya bakalan lama~!


End file.
